The objective of this project is to develop a plan to incorporate diabetes prevention concepts into science education during the elementary, middle and high school years with the Iong range goal of decreasing the incidence of NIDDM among Native American adolescents. During this year of planning, science curricula from 12 predominantly Native American Schools will be reviewed to find areas where concepts related to diabetes can be incorporated. Local tribal leaders, school board members, educators and health professionals will be recruited to review current diabetes prevention programs targeting Native American children and families and identify areas that can be addressed in science curricula. Using the National Science Education Standards and the New Mexico State Science Standards, the working group will develop a plan and outline for a set of materials that can be incorporated into science curricula already being taught at elementary, middle and high schools with large populations of Native Americans. An understanding of diabetes and methods of prevention and control will be introduced using materials and activities that reflect traditional learning styles and traditions of Native American children. Careers in medical fields will be reviewed and a plan to design a career exploration/ research (job-shadowing/research skill development) program for high school students will be developed. The program will endeavor to encourage students to consider a biomedical career. A distance education plan for a variety of delivery formats to assist in teacher training for the curriculum will be developed.